


You Senseless Angel

by saltPlusPepper



Category: Aziraphale - Fandom, Aziraphale/Crowley - Fandom, Crowley - Fandom, Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltPlusPepper/pseuds/saltPlusPepper





	1. Chapter 1

亚茨拉斐尔作为天使原本没有性别，他只是一团圣光，你可以把他分类成波，也可以分类成粒子，决计不是男性。然而，他在十四世纪改变了想法。

欧洲男人们开始穿上紧身开裆裤，一个叫裤裆口袋的玩意儿也就此登上舞台。它的用途包括并不限于兜硬币、手绢、信件、枪，以及其他枪，啊对了，还有凸显男性特征。这个炫耀大鸟的时代并没有让克鲁利感到高兴，他无时不刻不在抱怨面包里的小沙子和人类男性裤裆中间的迷之凸起。

在十四世纪快过完的时候，亚茨拉斐尔搞到了一个阴茎。

字面意义上。

不是有人不小心把他的阴茎掉在地上被亚茨拉斐尔捡走了，或是他抢走了谁的阴茎，也不是从黑市上买的，也不是比武赢到的。他写了一封长达五十七页的申请书请示加百列，毕竟他有了一只裤裆口袋，但他没什么东西好放。

克鲁利觉得荒唐得要命，甚至想命令白蚁去把天使写了好几天的申请信件吃掉，只可惜没有得逞。

“我觉得装一个阴茎没什么不对的。”亚茨拉斐尔警惕地瞪着恶魔，“你也有一个，为什么我不能有。”

“我没说你不能有。但是这事儿不一样，你的理由从一开始就不对，我跟你说了你可以塞棉花，真不敢相信你要加入他们毫无必要的竞赛——假如你有一个正当理由，我就再没什么好说的了。”

“这没什么好比的。”天使涨红了脸，“我就是突然想要一个，仅此而已。”

“哦是吗？你那个几十页的论文里大半都在讲裤裆口袋——”

“那你倒是说说我该写什么理由。”亚茨拉斐尔羞愤地打断了克鲁利。

“这个嘛。”克鲁利的抬头纹皱到一起，“比如说，呃，你可以说你想交媾？”

现在是二十一世纪某个不可言说的冬季，克鲁利面临着他的第一次发情。纵然他是活了以年为单位的四位数往上的老家伙了，但意外依然会叫他手足无措。

他双手紧抓着黑色丝绸睡衣蜷缩起来，止不住的发抖。窗外大雪纷飞，室内的暖气开得恰到好处，因着这条老蛇怕冷，恒温器稳健地保持在二十四摄氏度。亚茨拉斐尔泡了一杯锡兰高地，用的是一只雕着恶魔双翼的陶瓷马克杯，与他书店里的那只天使款意外地匹配。

开放式厨房里准备好了一大块草莓千层蛋糕，亚茨拉斐尔从那个热门的烘培店里打包出来的，他希望甜食可以让克鲁利感觉好一点。

事实上，事情比他想得严重多了。

亚茨拉斐尔端着红茶进来的时候，克鲁利的屁股正吸着他自己的手指。睡裤的松紧带箍在大腿上，噢，那双修长紧绷的腿，弯成一个直角，方便他把食指和中指送进那个湿濡的小口。他面颊红得像烧旺了的炭火，眉头紧巴巴地蹙起来，喉咙里不时吞咽着细碎的呻吟。

他看起来很难受。天使这么想着。

空气里弥漫着一股浓郁而又陌生的味道，克鲁利吸了吸鼻子，他并不喜欢这样腻歪的甜味，令他想起亚茨拉斐尔上回非要喂给他吃滑嫩的法式布蕾，最上层半凝固的焦糖当真齁得很。

天使不是没有注意到这股味道，但克鲁利的额头上正跌落着汗珠，双眼梦魇似的紧闭。

“你还好吗？”亚茨拉斐尔坐到床沿，向前探去，把手覆在恶魔肩膀上，希望可以缓解一下对方的痛苦。

克鲁利缩成一团，扭扭捏捏地把脑袋埋进鸭绒枕头堆的空隙中。

“让我看看。”天使柔声说，他推开盖在最上面的两只枕头，琥珀色的瞳仁中弥漫着一团雾气，饱满的泪珠盘踞在眼眶里，像对昂贵的袖扣。“你看起来不太好。”

恶魔通常不会生病，但不排除这条老蛇突发奇想想要感受一下生病的滋味，不论如何，克鲁利的状态极其反常。

过于饱和的泪水在一次眨眼中顺着眼角掉进枕头堆里。

“亚茨......亚茨拉斐尔......”

“我在这儿。”天使伸出手捧住恶魔的脸庞，“你好烫，你在发热。”

克鲁利侧过脸蹭了蹭对方温厚的掌心，闷闷不乐地说：“你的小奇迹没有用。”光滑的丝绸睡衣最上面的三粒纽扣被蹭开了，露出大片肌肤。克鲁利扭头伸出舌尖抵在天使的掌心挠骚了一下，灵活的舌头弄得手心痒痒的，“我里面也好烫......行行好，天使......治好我......”

亚茨拉斐尔担忧地看着克鲁利，他不知道恶魔身上发生了什么，但是他想尽力帮助他，医好他，恶魔看起来迷茫又痛苦，像是被蛛网捕获的猎物，在挣扎中越陷越深。于是权天使顺着克鲁利微开的嘴唇，探进去三根手指。

湿湿黏黏的唾液很快打湿了亚茨拉斐尔的手指，克鲁利无意识地有一下没一下吮着他的手指，柔软的舌苔乖巧地任由他的手指碾压推挤。他发出类似痛苦一般的吞咽声，没一会儿，喘息声和着口腔兜不住的唾液从嘴角溢出。

“嗯......你好咸.....”克鲁利露出一个类似烧坏脑子的傻笑。

这不应当。冷汗从亚茨拉斐尔的毛孔渗出，克鲁利对他的触碰没有反应，丝毫没有好起来的迹象。

“快帮我降降温......我的神经键一定是坏掉了......”

亚茨拉斐尔踢掉皮鞋，爬到床铺上，马甲和外套因为他的动作紧绷。他捧住恶魔的脸，将自己的双唇贴上对方的嘴，满足的声音从克鲁利的声带里漫了出来。亚茨拉斐尔吻得很用力，简直撞歪了克鲁利的鼻子，他亲了很久，希望克鲁利的高热可以降下来。

“蠢蛋天使......”克鲁利被亲得难以呼吸，恼怒地抓过一个枕头拍开亚茨拉斐尔的脑袋，“我不认为你的唾液对我有什么好处！”

“我只是希望你尽快好起来，你看起来很虚弱，像得了流感。”天使担忧地说。

“流感？”克鲁利没法阻止自己刻薄的声音，“这就是你的诊断？流感？你该看得更真切些......”他脱掉了皱巴巴的睡裤扔到床尾，侧趴在被子上，一手掰开左半边屁股，另一手伸到背后，食指和中指按着那个红润微开的小口，轻轻向两边扯开。“看看我，庸医......”克鲁利舔舔嘴唇，“我需要你的帮助。”

“你这里不舒服吗？”

“是的，非常——非常不舒服。”克鲁利的指尖碾着那圈艳红色的褶皱，“我需要的你，亚茨拉斐尔，给我一点你的药，来帮我——噢——”恶魔的声音在一个音节里从高亢跌向低柔。“我不是这个意思......不过......”

天使的舌头滑进去一个舌尖。那双温热的、肉乎乎的手抓着他的臀肉向两边掰开，好让中间发着高热，又滴着水的小肉穴露出来。亚茨拉斐尔的舌头作刺戳状侵犯着里面，两片唇瓣覆在那圈软乎乎的褶皱上，轻轻吮吸并施以亲吻。

克鲁利不受控制大声呻吟，空气里的信息素浓度更加稠密，他几乎要被这阵甜蜜的味道熏晕过去。他需要alpha的信息素来中和掉这些气味，来安抚他的情绪，啊，还有，他还要一根大鸡巴好好捅捅他下面那张贪婪的嘴。

湿热的甬道中涌过一股热流——他作为omega的身躯已经为交媾做好了准备，滑腻腻的爱液淌出来，润滑着这块为交配而存在的天堂。那股汁水撞击在亚茨拉斐尔的舌尖，这让他始料未及，味觉神经将这股奶油般的香甜气息传递到大脑，亚茨拉斐尔感到不适时宜的欢愉，不禁吮住那个一开一合小口。

更多的汁水向外冲去，恶魔的下体像个开到最大的水龙头，声势浩大地开始勾引就近的alpha来支配他。天使用嘴堵住恶魔的小穴，将翻涌的淫水咽进胃里。

克鲁利撅起屁股，他喜欢亚茨拉斐尔同他下面那张小嘴热吻的感觉，但同时他身体深处渴望着更多、更火热的东西......

“你有觉得好一点吗？”亚茨拉斐尔放开了他的屁股，正了正自己歪掉的领结。通常他的触碰带有极佳的治愈能力，不管恶魔身上发生了什么，他的魔力似乎对此不起作用。

“你这个混球，你这个大白痴！”

亚茨拉斐尔有种神奇的魔力，他总能精准地把克鲁利的智商一巴掌扇回头盖骨里。

“我只是在帮你。”亚茨拉斐尔皱起眉头。

“真他妈操蛋，我发情了！亚茨拉斐尔！”克鲁利崩溃地坐起来，“我不敢相......不敢相信你对此毫无察觉......你闻闻屋里这个味道，全他妈的是我的信息素！”

亚茨拉斐尔错愕地看着他：“从刚刚开始的确有股陌生的甜味，而且与草莓蛋糕的味道大相径庭......等等你什么时候变成omega的？”

“我真他妈的不敢相信。”克鲁利咬紧牙关，他敢肯定自己走上街，至少会被五个狂躁的alpha拖进黑暗的小巷子里大操特操一番，并且会被操得汁水四溅，合不拢腿。

但是上帝啊，天使对他没有任何感觉。

“我要你，亚茨拉斐尔。”砰地一声，天使身上的衣服全部消失不见，他身上不比当初多一缕丝线，该死的，克鲁利连条四角棉内裤都没给他剩。那个粉嫩的大家伙软绵绵地垂在天使的两腿之间。

“天哪！你......你不能这样，”亚茨拉斐尔涨红了脸，天使理应感受不到任何羞耻，但亚茨拉斐尔对自己突然变得赤身裸体显然不大自在，“我什么都没有穿，克鲁利！”

“我发情了，你究竟哪个单词听不懂？”

克鲁利骂骂咧咧地把红成碳烤虾的天使桉到床上。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

克鲁利觉得自己是世界上最倒霉的omega，没有之一。omega的本能让他脑袋里充满了各种黄色幻想，他特别须要一个alpha，一个把他当作飞机杯的alpha，他喜欢粗暴，被狠狠地对待，想要一双不留情的手掐他，拧他，在他求饶的时候一掌扇上他的屁股，他想要被强迫灌下一肚子的精液，想要被后入，想要alpha揪着他的头发把他的脑袋一直操出颅骨。

但是，此时此刻，他掰开亚茨拉斐尔的双腿，严辞警告他不准合拢。亚茨拉斐尔紧张地看着他：“我不觉得这是个好主意，克鲁利......”

“不准紧张，你越是紧张你越是硬不起来，乖乖的，放松点，当个听话的小处女，”克鲁利全身烧得厉害，他托起亚茨拉斐尔毫无生气的老二捏了捏，“或者当个被奸淫的公主，每天期盼着嫁给一个英俊的王子，你知道，发挥你的想象力，想象你在街上被人掳走，被强盗按进墙角，他把你拎起来，把他的大手伸到你的内裤里，弱小的小公主直蹬腿，但是没有用，两根手指一捅，下面就哗啦啦地流水。想想看，挣扎有什么必要呢，你会发现，让人干一干还挺舒服的。”

妈的，他希望自己是那个公主，天使是那个强盗。

“我不喜欢这个故事......”亚茨拉斐尔小声说。

“我是个恶魔，这就是我该讲的故事，你不喜欢就对了。”

如果他身边是任何一个正常的alpha，那么从发情到现在，克鲁利起码应该已经被操射了两回，一个巨大的阴茎结会卡在他的生殖腔入口保证他的受孕率。他的伴侣会在这个双方都动弹不得的两个小时里，轻啄他的脊背，用自己的信息素将omega包裹起来。克鲁利会幸福地沉沉睡去，而在醒来之际的时候，他的alpha会再要他一次。

而不是像现在，他妈的，亚茨拉斐尔的鸡巴软得跟果冻一样。

克鲁利俯下脑袋，把天使的阴茎含进嘴里，抿在上颚和舌头之间。那话儿纵然个头不小，但着实看起来和天使本人一样人畜无害。他把舌头包裹上去，用口水把这个软绵绵的家伙浸湿。

“我打赌你肯定硬过起码一次，天使。你喜欢这个。”克鲁利把那根阴茎舔得湿漉漉，亚茨拉斐尔没什么味道，克鲁利不太开心地想，他甚至不是一个alpha，“这可是一根非常，非常漂亮的阴茎，你有没有把你的手放上去，像这样——”他的拇指和食指圈成一个圈，上下套弄。

“还是你更喜欢这样？”克鲁利把手掌贴上去不急不缓地撸动半勃的茎身，“你有用过它吗，把你的手指从钢笔上挪开，塞进裤子里？你有自渎过吗？嗯？一次，两次？还是你不记得了......看着我，亚茨拉斐尔，你的眼睛从来不会说谎，十次，二十次，三十次，二十五次，二十四次？噢，二十四次。”

亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎在克鲁利手心弹跳一下，胀得更厉害，那话儿勃起成一个可观的大小，乖乖被恶魔握着。克鲁利一面抬眼看着亚茨拉斐尔红得滴血的脸，一面把嘴唇覆盖上圆润的龟头，大力吸吮起来，像是在吮掉冰淇凌上半融化的奶油。接着他模仿性交的力道给亚茨拉斐尔做了几个深喉，亚茨拉斐尔的双手不禁攀上了克鲁利的头发，无意识地把他的脑袋扣到自己的阴茎上。

这根湿淋淋的肉柱粗实得很，克鲁利并不好受，但他本能地爱着它，用唇舌去赞美它，用手指去取悦它，于是他忍住轻微的呕吐感，任由亚茨拉斐尔一次又一次操进自己的喉咙。

光是品尝亚茨拉斐尔的肉茎，就让克鲁利足够情动了，他的屁股好空虚。

为什么不能有两个亚茨拉斐尔呢，他明明有两张嘴可以被权天使填满。

他的屁股会虔诚地纳入天使的阴茎，并且容许天使的手把他的屁股捏成各种形状，他的小淫穴也许会被干到痉挛，承接不住那满满一生殖器的种子，只能从腿根流下来。为了让他怀上天使的孩子，他被操松了的屁眼会被一个肛塞堵上。

至于另一个亚茨拉斐尔，克鲁利保证自己会吸住他的肉棒不松口，直到他往里面射进粘稠的精液。他会做个听话的奴隶，全部咽下去，再把亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎舔干净，希望这能取悦到他，让天使给他更多奖赏。但说不准，他的天使会坏心眼儿地掐住他的鸡巴，不让他射精。

那样更好，克鲁利激动地想。

但，真正亚茨拉斐尔就在他面前，只有一个，正一点也不霸道甚至有点害羞地享用他的嘴巴。并且从生物的角度来说，一旦亚茨拉斐尔射精，就会有一刻钟到二十五分钟的疲软期。

不，这当然不能发生，他的后穴现在饥渴得可以吸进去一切碰得到的东西。

于是他吐出了天使的阴茎，把对方推进枕头堆里。

克鲁利两腿跨开，跪在亚茨拉斐尔肚子两侧。亚茨拉斐尔眼巴巴地看着恶魔，他小心翼翼嗅着空气中的甜味，有些不敢相信这是来自克鲁利的味道。

别误会，他很喜欢，但克鲁利是个八杆子和甜食打不到一块儿去的角色。克鲁利把这称作信息素，一种撩拨alpha的武器，但这无法勾起他的性欲。

他是个天使，有着男性的外貌，但不属于六种性别中的任何一个，交配的概念并没有镌刻在他的基因里，甚至，他连做爱的想法也很少有。

说实话，亚茨拉斐尔一直以为克鲁利是个beta，因为他从来没有没有见到过克鲁利为了发情期而困扰，或者说变得奇怪。

（btw: 他们有时候会去同一个地方出差，克鲁利会频繁地把一个粉色的只有四个按钮的小遥控器交给亚茨拉斐尔，但是天使从来不知道这玩意儿是干嘛的，他把每个按钮都按了一次，似乎什么都没有发生。）

而现在，克鲁利在他面前像个熟透了的桃子，俯下身体和他接吻。灵活的舌头撬开对方愚钝的唇齿，将自己的唾液兑进另一个口腔，他们交换着彼此的气息，吻得难分难解。克鲁利抓着亚茨拉斐尔的手按到自己胸口，打着圈儿地按揉，他虽然精瘦，但胸口的脂肪倒是不少，乳头在手掌的摩擦下渐渐充了血，硬邦邦地抵在掌心。

“呼......哈......你喜欢吗......”克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔抵着汗津津的额头，那双水蓝的眼睛倒映着自己贪婪的面孔，“揉揉我，揉揉我这儿......”他引导着亚茨拉斐尔的双手盖上他的双乳，像捏着解压球那样折磨他的皮肉。“嗯...就是这样，再，再用力点......”

亚茨拉斐尔玩捏够了克鲁利的胸膛，他凑上去把一边的乳头含进嘴里，牙齿轻轻碾磨着坚硬红肿的乳粒，惹来克鲁利的一阵低吟。柔软的唇瓣嘬吮那块滑滑的乳晕，跟没有甜味的布丁似的。

“快点，天使，你知道我要什么......”克鲁利抱着亚茨拉斐尔的脑袋大口喘气，跟条不小心上了岸的鱼似的。“把你的肉茎放到我身体里，我要给你生一窝小宝宝，嗯啊......我们会准备很多件小衣服，还有好多个吸奶器。”他凑上去在亚茨耳边说着诨话，“我一定不会是个好父亲，我要把你先喂饱，才肯分点乳汁给它们......这里肯定会涨起来，被衬衫蹭得漏奶，亲爱的，你到时候一定要全部舔掉......”

克鲁利咬着下嘴唇，伸出三根手指从下面的小肉穴戳进去，这股空虚难以忍受，该死的迟钝的人类躯体，他指奸自己的频率和所携的快感远比不上震动棒。

这不过是饮鸠止渴。

TBC


End file.
